Hurting the son of a god
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Okay I have read a lot of crossovers with PJO and avengers/thor and they just all seem so similar at least in my eyes so here's what my story is about. Percy is being hunted by the avengers percy gets seriously injured and he calls upon his father for help. Posedion responds which leads to an intergalactic trial with the avengers as the guilty party and loki as the lawyer for them
1. Chapter 1

I got really really bored . Also Percy no longer possesses the Achilles heal.

Chapter 1: Oh shit oh shit oh crap oh god's

 _Shit got to get away,_ thought Percy as he scrambled out of the way of an incoming hammer.

So percy was just minding his own business after taking care of a couple of HIPPALEKTRYON walking through the crowded streets on New York when the bullets and arrows came flying out of nowhere. Percy ducked just in time but could not completely dodge the incoming green fist.

 _That's_ _gonna_ _hurt in the morning,_ thought Percy, _I can't even defend myself against them if they where monsters then sure no problem but their humans so that's a bummer._

"Freeze you are to be taken into custody by order of the Avengers" shouted the spangled guy decked with a shield.

 _Yeah right whatever you say flag dude,_ thought Percy as he dodged a laser beam from the flying suit of armor.

Dashing through the crowd of pedestrians Percy weaved through oncoming cars, motorcycles, and joggers as he moved through Time Square.

"Man, that kid can move fast." said Barton as he hopped on a motorcycle with Natasha at the wheels, Hulk stomping away, Steve running and Ironman with Thor flying after the target.

 _Sheesh can't a guy get a break I mean a few moments of peace without trouble getting in the way it feels like I'm cursed sometimes,_ thought Percy making his way into central park.

"Got him in our sight" said Ironman from up high before zooming down to corner Percy. "Roger that" said Widow following close behind.

Percy stopped to catch a break but it cost him, thunder crashed into his unprotected back along with a beam, a arrow, a bullet, a shield , and twenty pounds of green fists hammering down into his backside.

Percy let out a scream of agony before landing on his side with labored breaths.

"We caught the suspect" said Steve in his earpiece. "Good we're only a few seconds from you" said Fury and sure enough black SUV's pulled up with armed men getting out along with director Fury.

"Great job now lets get him locked up in a cell" said fury.

"Hold my friends our captive he speaks" Said Thor causing everything to quiet down with dreaded silence.

"F-father p-please help me," mumbled Percy an dthen lightning started to flash with the wind picking up.

"Thor what's going on is this your doing Thor." asked Clint.

"nay tis not of my Power" said Thor.

Suddenly the area was engulfed in a bright blinding light.


	2. Chapter 2: Before the calling

Chapter 2: Before the calling demigods and god's version

Remember people kudos and comments help me write and post faster. ;)  
Also it's winter time for this story also have great ideas on winter outfits. ^.^

~olympus, empire state building~

"I have great news," announced Zeus to the Gods, Goddesses, and a few demigods, " after so many of my "adventures" in the past I swear on the river of Styx to never again to cheat on my wife without her permission!"

Thunder struck to symbolize the vow causing a roar of approval from the beings as Zeus looked at Hera lovingly which was returned with equal love.

Drinks and food were passed out as the party started to get into the full swing of things .

Suddenly the statue of Percy crumbled with pieces breaking off causing the party goers to stop with the sink king feeling of dread and worry spreading .

Suddenly an overhead voice was heard crying out for help.

"That's Percy ' s voice" said Posedion who looked like he was having a heart attack "Oh goddess Isis show me what has transpired ."

A mist - like picture showed Percy in pain calling for his father's help.

"WHO DARES TO DO THIS TO MY SON !" Screamed Posedion who was shaking in rage so great that the seas roared in absolute turmoil.

The other powerful beings were also enraged of how badly injured the hero of olympus was especially when they realized that the Norse God of Thunder was partly at fault for striking a lethal blow on the savior and also because Asgard and the Greeks ad an u easy truce that they leave each other alone which thanks to Thor and his friends now ruined.

"Don't worry brother we will make them pay." Said Zeus placing his hand on Posedion ' s right shoulder .

"That's correct brother " said Hades as he placed his hand on Posedion ' s left shoulder .

Hearing those words made Posedion ' s heavy heart lighten a bit.

" Now what say you we make them pay" said Hera as she caressed Poseidon ' s cheek in a family affection.

Then all the beings in the throne room disappeared in a flash of blinding white light before appearing in Asgard with an gravely injured Percy and confused Avengers who were stumbling around in a slight daze.


	3. Chapter 3 Shit in Asgard 1

Chapter 3: Shit in Asgard part 1

Notes: This is going to be a little short just to get the ball rolling. Also I own nothing except for this idea.

 _" Now what say you we make them pay" said Hera as she caressed Poseidon ' s cheek in a family affection._

 _Then all the beings in the throne room disappeared in a flash of blinding white light before appearing in Asgard with an gravely injured Percy and confused Avengers who were stumbling around in a slight daze._

"What the fuck just happened" cried Tony holding his head like he had a hangover with a fire alarm going off.

"I know not my friends but Loki we have captured the evildoer" said Thor.

As Steve moved to grab Percy, multiple silver arrows landed in front of his feet causing him to shuffle back which caused the Avengers to raise their weapons but stopped suddenly when they heard a chilling voice call out.

 **"JUST TRY IT I DARE YOU."**

The Avengers noticed that the voice came from a brunette 12 year old girl with a silver short dress on and a silver moon head piece holding a bow.

But that's not all the avengers noticed behind the girl who appeared to be the leader where at least two dozen girls with matching outfits and bows pointed directly at the Avengers.

"You dare to raise arms against the god of Thunder" cried Thor lifting up his hammer but was stopped by another voice.

"You dare to claim that YOU are the god of Thunder when you need a hammer to create storms, you are nothing."

Thor's face turned bright red turning he was about to yell but all the blood quickly drained from his face as he took in the sight of the new beings before him.

The avengers turned around and what they saw could only be described as a godly sight.

 **NOTES:** Cliff hanger haha =). Please review and kudos. If you want to know what Artimes's headpiece looks like search this link:  
123/0/5139022/il_570xN.934449485_  
Its simple but Artimes is I think more into nature than fashion.  
On an unrelated note this is what I think is Artemis's theme song (p.s. the song belongs to Blackmoore's night) :  
watch?v=o7n51xJAcqg


	4. Chapter 4 Shit in Asgard 2

Alright I was going to describe what the greeks would be we aring but I just got out of work and I am beat so I will save it for the next chapter.

 ** _"_** _You dare to claim that_ _ **YOU**_ _are the god of Thunder when you need a hammer to create storms, you are nothing."_

 _Thor's face turned bright red turning he was about to yell but all the blood quickly drained from his face as he took in the sight of the new beings before him._

 _The avengers turned around and what they saw could only be described as a godly sight._

The sight that greeted them were that of seven gods and seven goddesses. Their splendor was so great that they glowed like the stars in the night sky.

"Guys we're in big trouble" said Natasha. "What do you mean?" asked Steve who was dividing his attention between the arrows pointed at his team and the new beings.

"She means that these new guys are **GREEK GODS!** After Loki attacked New York, Fury made everyone study up on mythology although..." trailed off Clint. "Although?" questioned Tony.

"Well, I skipped a few lessons-" Clint was cut offed. **"Clint !"** snapped Natasha shooting a cold look at Hawkeye.

"Anyways," said Clint waving his hand back and forth like it was no matter though he definitely knew he would be paying for it later, "I did catch a few lessons and in one of those lessons was about Greek mythology so now the question is who is what god as they do look-like they are from Greek."

A man with dark black and grey curled hair and a grey beard lifted one eyebrow before stating in a husky voice, "So it seems not all mortals are weak minded."

Shouts of protests were made before the thunder resonated through Heimdall's observatory.

"Silence your words are but nothing to us and a crime so heinous to inflict on one so innocent leads only to one option... **YOUR DEATHS! SO SAYS THE MIGHTY ZEUS, GOD OF THUNDER AND RULER OF OLYMPUS!"**

It's short but like it says above I am tired. Review and like :) .


	5. Chapter 5 Shit in Asgard 3

Notes: I swear this was going to be longer but I have to get up around seven to go to Canada I won't be back until Monday the 24th. Please enjoy and review.

 _"Silence your words are but nothing to us and a crime so heinous to inflict on one so innocent leads only to one option..._ _ **YOUR DEATHS! SO SAYS THE MIGHTY ZEUS, GOD OF THUNDER AND RULER OF OLYMPUS!"**_

The Avengers faces paled like deathly white so fast that it made Hades, his wife, Nico, and Hazel show a tiny smirk in amusement.

Thor's reaction was certainly amusing to the Greek Gods.

Oh he was a mess, his legs were shaking so hard that it sounded similar to a wood pecker, his mouth hung open so wide that it literally touched his toes.

However the one thing that amused the greek gods the most was that Thor's hand went slack,.

This...THIS HAND OF THOR'S THAT WENT SLACK WAS THE HAND HOLDING MLJONR.

The mighty hammer fell for what felt like years before landing on the ground with a ringing THUD that echoed for some time before it stopped leaving nothing but silence in its wake.

What felt like hours was actually a few minutes before Thor spoke with a quiver in his voice.

W-what a-are y-you doing here, said Thor who then put on bravado to mask his fear.

This is of no concern to you why this is between Asgardians and mortals snarled Thor before he summoned Mjlnor back to his hand.

Oh but it is our business said a god with dark hair, stormy eyes, holding a triton in one hand and a voice that pours over one like water oozing all over.

And who might you be snarked Tony who didn't realize the tension in the air or he choose to ignore it.

The gods eyes flashed for a second before he replied in a voice that made even Hades step back before he answered **I FOOLISH MORTAL AM THE GOD KNOWN AS POSEDION AND THE** **FATHER OF THE ONE WHOM YOU HAVE INJURED!**


	6. Family Love part1

_The gods eyes flashed for a second before he replied in a voice that made even Hades step back before he answered_ ** _I FOOLISH MORTAL AM THE GOD KNOWN AS POSEDION AND THE_** ** _FATHER OF THE ONE WHOM YOU HAVE INJURED!_**

Silence passed so great that one could hear a pin fall miles away.

Thor spoke in a shaky voice in an attempt to hide his panic, "B-but the oaths you took..."

""are no more and though I and my mother were not happy at first we came to appreciate having him as a brother" spoke Triton who with Amphitor were glaring at Thor that caused him to flinch back.

Be that what you say is true he has caused a lot of damage we can not let him go unchecked" said Steve who remained standing tall in front of the angry Greek Gods.

(Not a really great idea Steve. -.-')

After Steve spock a being covered in Leather wearing sunglasses and battle scares came forward.

Suddenly Clint and Natasha were reminded of Budapest, Tony was reminded of being stuck back in the cave and how close to dying he was, Bruce was reminded of the first time he lost control, Steve was reminded of the war he fought so long ago, and Thor... Thor was reminded of Losing Loki to the void.

It took a moment for the avengers to recover but record they did though not completely for they were unnerved at what they have tried to bury came back full force releasing that the being in front of them called up feelings long since buried deep in their hearts in hopes of forgetting such torment.

The being with scares and leather spoke in a voice rough and jagged and he said "Listen punks though the kid you were hunting is a pain to deal with there is no other like him he carries his battered heart through wars and battles, demons and man, and you MORTALS WHO DO NOT KNOW OF HIM WOULD CONDEM HIM FOR SIMPLE SLIGHTS!"

"We have a right to protect our people from dangerous beings such as him, he causes chaos and destruction where ever he goes it must be stopped before any one is injured" cried Steve trying to put forth some muster though the memories of war still haunted him but steady he remained on quaking feet.

"Foolish mortal I curse-" snarled the man who Clint recognized as the god of war, Ares but Ares was cut off by a woman of beauty with a motherly air about her.

"That is enough Ares." spoke the women with gentle honey brown soft curled hair that reached her mid-back, she had eyes green and blue shinning like the stars, "These mortals do not truly understand the wrong they have done but" and here she paused raising a hand to silence the cries of outrage before she spoke again, "But that will soon be fixed I have sent my faithful peacocks a head to tell Odin and his wife to meet us in Divine Court" said the woman who lowered her hand to rest on Ares's shoulder to soothe his anger before she turned to look downed at the barely breathing Percy who Artemis and Apollo were attempting to heal.

"But right now I believe that Posedion would like to move his son to water so he may heal faster and this is no place to fight with Percy here so me and Posedion and his wife and Triton will move Percy along with the twins to better heal him." said Hera as he gently moved Artemis and Apollo so that Posedion could carry his son.

They mentioned gods before vanished in a bright light leaving behind Hemdiall's silent observatory. Well, silent for now.

Notes: Please review and like.


	7. Family Love part2

Have a bit of a break from work.

 _"But right now I believe that Posedion would like to move his son to water so he may heal faster and this is no place to fight with Percy here so me and Posedion and his wife and Triton will move Percy along with the twins to better heal him." said Hera as he gently moved Artemis and Apollo so that Posedion could carry his son._

 _They mentioned gods before vanished in a bright light leaving behind Hemdiall's silent observatory. Well, silent for now._

Steve started to yell but was quieted by Athena's glare. The Avengers and the Greek gods started to walk in uncomfortable silence causing Bruce to clean his glasses frantically until they sparkled, well not uncomfortable to the Greeks who were busy shooting daggers at the Avengers.

Reaching the Palace the great doors opened to reveal Odin Allfather on his throne.

Thor was about to speak but Odin shot him a fierce glare causing Thor to shrink a bit under the weight of it.

Odin stood to speak.

"Greetings mighty Zeus, Ruler of Olympus and Lightning, there is no need for a trial it was a simple misunderstanding" said Odin in hopes of getting Thor out of trouble again.

(Boy was he in for a surprise)

Lightning zoomed past Odin's head leaving a dent in his throne. Odin and the avengers eyes widen.

 **"You dare to try to play me as a fool !?" screamed Zeus, "** ** _I AM A KING IN MY OWN RIGHT AND YOUR SON AND HIS "FRIENDS" HAVE GRAVELY INJURED MY NEPHEW!"_**

 _Odin paled so fast he almost fell down._

 **" Take your words and you can shove 'em up your ass Odin" snarled Ares "WE HAVE BEEN AROUND FAR LONGER THAN YOUR GREAT GRANDDADDY HAS SO WE DEMAND RESPACT AND BLOOD FOR THE INJUSTICE DONE TO US!"**

 **WE DEMAND JUSTICE! WE DEMAND JUSTICE WE DEMAND JUSTIC! CRIED THE GREEK GODS.**

~ELSEWHERE~

"odin has finally done it he won't be getting Thor out of trouble now" snickered Loki to himself before he settled down to rest in his cell.

Sorry Loki didn't appear before wanted to do Avenger bashing for a bit please review. Hera's eye color:  
.


	8. Chapter 8 family love part3

_"You dare to try to play me as a fool !?" screamed Zeus, " I AM A KING IN MY OWN RIGHT AND YOUR SON AND HIS "FRIENDS" HAVE GRAVELY INJURED MY NEPHEW!"_

 _Odin paled so fast he almost fell down._

 _" Take your words and you can shove 'em up your ass Odin" snarled Ares "WE HAVE BEEN AROUND FAR LONGER THAN YOUR GREAT GRANDDADDY HAS SO WE DEMAND RESPACT AND BLOOD FOR THE INJUSTICE DONE TO US!" WE DEMAND JUSTICE! WE DEMAND JUSTICE WE DEMAND JUSTIC! CRIED THE GREEK GODS._

 _~ELSEWHERE~_

 _"odin has finally done it he won't be getting Thor out of trouble now" snickered Loki to himself before he settled down to rest in his cell._

N-now I am sure there really is no need... Odin was cut off by Hades.

Silence we will have justice or would you prefer war growled Hades as he and the other greek gods eyes flashed dangerously and then a hum started to sound as the gods were ready to unleash their powers right then and there.

There will be no need if its a trial you want then a trial you shall have said Odin which pacified the greek gods... for now.

~Elsewhere~

Wake up the time has come for you to redeem yourself snapped a guard at the sleeping prisoner.

How rude is that the way to speak to someone who is possibly your only salvation asked Loki as he moved off the cot.

The guard and Loki left the prison \\.

Short but this idea popped in to my head before it was gone so i went with it.


	9. Chapter 9 preperations

Chapter 9: preperations

Wake up the time has come for you to redeem yourself snapped a guard at the sleeping prisoner.

How rude is that the way to speak to someone who is possibly your only salvation asked Loki as he moved off the cot.

The guard and Loki left the prison.

~Elsewhere~

I don't get it we did nothing wrong cried Clint who was not helping anyone at all.

What matters is that we prove that we were in the right so help us come up with ideas snapped Natasha who looked like she was about to murder Clint if he didn't shut up real quick.

Calm down guys I know this is stressful but we need to make a strong case said Steve as he tried to placate the group.

Do you really snarked Tony sarcastically meanwhile Bruce was cleaning his glasses frantically.

Well isn't this a fine mess you have gotten yourself into Thor what's the matter I guess DADDY can't get you out of trouble this time said a voice from the door way.

Oh great just what we need snarled Clint.

Loki whispered Thor.

Now is that any way to speak to your savior said loki as he moved closer into the room.

What are you talking about questioned Tony who had calmed down about who wouldn't because loki was like sex on a stick.

Didn't Thor mention that I have helped Asgard for over a couple of centuries with problems similar to this.

What do you mean by that questioned Natasha suspiciously.

Oh I believe you mortals have some tales one about the Bridge builder and the one about the dress said Loki as he was checking out his nails no one seemed to notice Tony drooling quiet a lot .

Loki sure makes looking a prisoner look good thought Tony.

Besides if I help you with your little "problem" then my sentence will be cut short said Loki.

Now then when do we start said Loki with a smirk on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _Now then when do we start said Loki with a smirk on his face._

The servants entered the room bullied on everyone into private bathes were they were lathered in oils and perfumes before the Avengers were given new outfits to be allowed in the courtroom after all being in the face of royalty one must dress like it. Steve's outfit was an armor made of sky blue to enhance his features with silver chainmail, in his hand he carried his new shield made with red and white coloring.

Bruce's armor was a hunter green color with black chainmail he was also given a purple pouch to hold a numerous amount of anything the user wanted.

Clint received black armor with silver chain mail and a bow made from a maple tree he also received arrows with purple feathers and tips.

Tony was given a shiny red armor with gold chainmail and also received a sword with a gold handle with a red ruby encrusted in the middle the length was two and a half inches shorter than Tony's fore arm but when it was placed in Tony's hands it felt like it was part of his body being able to move it with the greatest of ease.

Thor changed into a midnight blue puffy shirt with a white vest over it his pants a black color overall Thor was a Prince he was born to be well at least in looks.

Natasha was given a form fitted black velvet dress and a frilly color with red roses on it for design the black widow's hair was put into a bun and was given a matching set of earrings along with a choker made of glistening pearls.

Natasha you look smoking said Tony causing the deadly woman to roll her eyes but she privately agreed in her thoughts that this was a great outfit.

So where's your brother said Clint as he looked like he smelled something foul.

Steve frowned disapprovingly, "You know might want to be a little bit more considerate seeing on how Loki is going to representing us."

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

Suddenly the doors to the private bathroom opened to reveal Loki to the astonished avengers. What really threw them for a loop was HOW he was dressed.

Loki was wearing fishnet stockings, a golden thong, a black front laced corset, high heeled black boots, and a whip in one hand. Suffice to say Tony who showed he has no shame was eye fucking Loki making Thor glare at Tony.

"Ahem... Loki...WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU WEARING!? screamed Steve who was as red as tomato.

"What this old thing It was hanging around in my closet so I thought why not air it out a bit." replied Loki who shrugged casually as if it was no big deal.

"L-Loki you can't wear that to court what will mother and father say what will the guests say" cried Thor in complete horror but that only caused Loki to roll his eyes in exhaustion.

"I was just joking brother you know how you always laugh and belittle anything I do, besides the servants weren't told that I would be here it was really a last minute kind of thing so they just scrapped what they could together and the result is this" said Loki as he shifted his hips a bit leaning most of his weight to one side causing anime hearts to replace Tony's regular brown eyes and to drool like a waterfall.

"Master Loki", this caused a sneer from Barton, "we apologize for this horrible result and we have brought the outfit you will be wearing to court " said a servant as she bowed almost in half in an attempt to show how horrified she was that this happened. Loki turned around heading back into the private bath and in doing so everyone was treated to Loki's sweet cheeks with everyone agreeing except Thor that Loki is an ass and that it is certainly backed up.

 _I regret nothing it was totally worth it in my sleep deprived state. Muwahahahahaha!_ :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Notes:_

 _Sorry for the wait life gets in the way. PLEASE know that this is short but I haven't updated in a while so I thought it would be a good idea to ease myself back into working on this story instead of making a crappy chapter with nonsense that has absolutely nothing to do with the story._

Loki reappeared this time dressed in a long sleeved high collar green shirt with silver tress Inga and leather pants with high heeled boots. "That's better" said loki as be tied on his green cape and made his way out the door with the Avengers trailing after him. Loki lead the group of heros through the halls before stopping in front of two brass doors. The doors opened automatically to s what looked like a collussem with out the Warriors and the animals.

The Avengers looked around seeing gods, monsters, and were those teenagers entering the room and sitting down. Their attention was called to where royalty would sit, in this case though it would be Hera and Zeus ruling over the proceedings of the court. However another, but this one was blind folded, goddess seemed to also hold just as much power as Zeus and Hera. Tony recognized the female as the Goddess Dike of justice. How did he realized who she is its because there are many statues of her in or outside of a court room and let's be honest people out of all of the Avengers Tony is the most likely to be in a court room rather than the others.

The goddess Dike stood saying, "We will now begin the trial."


	12. Author note

**Hey everyone I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter and for getting your hopes up but I am having trouble with trying to get this story off the ground. I need help so I turn to you my loyal followers to help me continue this story.**

 **Please help a girl out.**


	13. Author note 2

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	14. Loki freaks out a bit

I am sorry *bows deeply with head touching the floor :'( * for this being so late but with my limited knowledge I pieced together a little something. Review.  
Ps, swearing involved.

* * *

The goddess Dike stood saying, "We will now begin the trial."

"The court now is called to order in the case of 'Percy Jackson verses the Avengers' will the prosecutor Athena please step forward so we may begin." spoke Dike as she inclined her head toward the direction of a tall woman with slightly curled blonde five inches long hair and gray eyes that seemed to contain a raging storm inside them. The woman was wearing a toga made of silk with a lavender color and wearing only a gold and enamel Heracles-Knot Clasp on her left forearm and a small dagger that was strapped to her outer thigh made visible by the knee high slit in her toga.

However before the woman could let out a word Loki interrupted saying he had to speak to his employers for a few matters concerning the case and that it would only take a few moments. Dike agreed and so Loki lead the Avenger off to the side in a different hallway, of course guards followed them to make sure they didn't try anything funny although Thor protested loudly about how they were insulting HIM the prince of Asgard and to be honest it went on for about a minute until Loki did a running jump kick at him to shut him up and to remove a dreadful statue of what appeared to be a million old ...something? (in reality its an abstract statue a really weird one) ... but details.

But i digress anyways the Avenger got pissed and started shouting out betrayal and the assassins had their weapons drawn ready to shoot when Lois took a bit breathe and let out a scream, " **WILL YOU MOTHER FUCKING IDIOTS SHUT THE Fuck UP ALREADY! DO YOU ASS HOLES HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!? NO OF COURSE NOT THEORY WE WOULDN'T BE IN THEORY PREDICAMENT RIGHT FUCKING NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW IT SCREW YOU AND YOU AND ESPIACALLY YOU THOR WHO I MAY ADD HAS A BAG OF DickS FOR BRAINS DO YOU ENJOY MAKING MY LIFE MISERABLE OF COURSE YOU DO SILLY ME FOR THINKING OTHERWISE! WELL I AM NOT DOING THIS GUARDS TAKE ME BACK TO MY CELL! BYE SHITBRAINS! !"**

"Now loki ust calm done" started Steveating which was the wrong thing to say. " **Calm down really YOU want me to calm the Fuck down I'll show you Calm!"** Loki started tearing down priceless statues and tearing paintings, all in all a major hiss fits. "Brother this is unbecoming of..." started Thor but an inhumane wail of rage from loki cut him off.

After a fewminutes it appeared loki was finally calm enough to talk to. "Now loki why don't you tell us what's the problem?" questioned Bruce as he gave his glasses a good wipe. " listen then numb skulls the person you attacked is Percy Jackson the fucking Percy Jackson who is the greatest hero of all TIME!" Loki shouted out the last part of the sentence before looking like he was about to cry on how life's not fair. "Who the hell is Percy Jackson ?" asked Tony who was opening a canteen of liquorthat he somehow stashed on his person. Thor who looked like he had seen a ghost gave the answer, "there are tales told of his heroic deeds. He is considered a legend here on Asgard."

The rest of the Avengers paled like the color of crisp white sheets once realizing how mucheap trouble they were in. Suddenly they all started screeching for loki to help them. To which he reluctantly agreed to just to shut them up. So with a sigh and the rearingsof an ugly headache about to begin Loki put on a smile so fake one could practically taste it lead the way back into the court room.

*Elsewhere in Asgard*

"Hurry he's losing blood fast!"

"Quick bring water!"

"Shit! His heart is collapsing!"

"Where are those healing stones!"

"Need more ambrosia ASAP!"

*On a desolate rock in the depths of space*

"Find that runt or YOU'LL be the one being flogged!"

"As you wish my lord."

* * *

Please go to my profile and read the article there thank you. Ps a poll is on my profile please sign in and vote.


	15. Final Chapter

Hi everyone, I didn't love how the "hurting the son of a god" was heading so I decided to redo it.

I'm still leaving the original up though.

The title is "Child of Poseidon". I hope you all will enjoy it and the changes I have made. :) :)


End file.
